


Little Sun

by androidkisser



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Femslash February, Love Confessions, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: Alleria simply smiled. “I know, Little Moon.”Sighing, Vereesa lay back against the grass. “I don't much care for that name, now,” she said, after a little pause.“Forgive me,” Alleria said, quickly. “Old habits.”





	Little Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent, and mostly written because I feel like there isn't enough attention given to the other two Windrunners  
> I hope this pairing ends up more popular, someday! Let me know what you think if you have the time.  
> Thank you for reading!

The trickling of the river still sounded foreign to her, as did the rustling of the undergrowth, and the trill of birdsong. The sunlight made her squint uncomfortably at times, and the soft grass felt alien beneath her feet.

But it was home, wasn't it?

_Home._ Though Elwynn Forest wasn't exactly _home_ to her, it was a fair improvement over the Twisting Nether, she decided.

“Your mind is elsewhere again,” a gentle voice at her side said. “You can tell me, you know.”

They'd found a secluded spot by the river – the search for privacy had reminded her of finding good hiding spots, back in Quel'Thalas, thousands of years gone.

Alleria simply smiled. “I know, Little Moon.”

Sighing, Vereesa lay back against the grass. “I don't much care for that name, now,” she said, after a little pause.

“Forgive me,” Alleria said, quickly. “Old habits.”

“It's been over a thousand years for you,” Vereesa said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “I'm not even sure 'old' covers those habits, now.”

Alleria laughed, softly, looking down at her sister's silvery-white hair splayed across the grass. “I'm not the grey one,” she remarked.

“It's the stress of having you around again,” Vereesa retorted, playfully. “It was starting to turn blonde while you were away, I'll have you know.”

“Then you could have been my Little Sun,” mused Alleria. “Alas, not this time.”

Vereesa's ears twitched a little, at that. “You'd have to leave again,” she said, gently. “It wouldn't be worth it.”

“No,” Alleria agreed, “perhaps not.”

“I never did stop thinking about you,” Vereesa went on, turning her head purposefully away from her.

Alleria stayed quiet.

“It's just so surreal – you being here, you know? When we talked on the Vindicaar, I...” she began, stumbling over her words. A gentle hand came to rest atop her own, and she continued, after swallowing the lump in her throat. “I thought he'd make you stay with him – I mean, with the Army, too. After it was all over.”

“Mm.”

“I'm glad you're here, is all,” Vereesa finished, meeting Alleria's eyes at last. “You won't – you won't leave again, will you? Not with him, not after what he –”

Alleria pressed her lips together into a flat line, before shaking her head softly. “No, I won't leave. Don't worry about such things.”

“Good,” Vereesa said, relieved. She pushed herself upright. “I might have had to find a reason to have _him_ imprisoned, otherwise.”

“The Ranger-General, flexing her authority where it doesn't reach,” Alleria said, with a gentle smirk, before her expression grew a little more serious. “You mustn't speak of that to anyone, though, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Vereesa said, waving her hand dismissively. “I wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation, after all.”

“He's... a good man,” Alleria said, and the hand beneath hers shifted uncomfortably. “He's just –”

“– stubborn, pigheaded,” huffed Vereesa. “An utter fool. He never deserved you.”

“You sound almost jealous, now,” Alleria said. _“Almost.”_

There was a teasing edge to the repetition, and Vereesa's cheeks were dusted a polite shade of pink.

“What of it?” Vereesa murmured, quietly.

“Oh, nothing,” replied Alleria, seemingly oblivious to the sincerity. “Though I had thought that it was Sylvanas that you –”

“I –” Vereesa stammered, “no, that's –”

Alleria laughed, then, pushing her sister back onto the grass playfully. She was the taller and the stronger of the two by far, so it hadn't taken much, and she still hadn't untangled her fingers from Vereesa's.

Vereesa caught her sister's eye, then; there was an innocent joy there that she hadn't seen since – well, the long-distant past. She'd stopped counting. It had hurt too much.

“Oh? Are you hiding something from me?” Alleria asked, pressing Vereesa's wrist against the ground, and climbing astride her waist. “Was that not the way of it?”

“Don't,” Vereesa said, her voice decidedly higher-pitched than usual. “Alleria –”

“Don't what?” Alleria questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Vereesa swallowed.

“Don't go down that road,” she said, averting her eyes. “I – I don't want to ruin this.”

“Which road?” Alleria asked, without moving an inch. She squeezed Vereesa's hand softly. “You're worrying me a little, now. Ruin how?”

“I...” Vereesa began, before shaking her head. “It's fine – I promise, I'm just –”

“Don't do that –” Alleria interjected, “– _deflect._ I've had enough of that to last me the rest of my life. Please, just tell me.”

Vereesa simply closed her eyes for a second, exhaling more air than she thought she'd been holding in.

“You're right – I did idolise Sylvanas,” she said, finally, pausing between each word. “But not for the reasons you think.”

“You wanted to impress her,” Alleria said, nodding. Vereesa shook her head.

“I wanted to impress _you_ ,” she muttered. “I couldn't impress you by trying to _be_ you, so I –”

“Oh,” Alleria said, simply, before again: “Oh.”

There was a silence.

“And you're still –”

“Yes, but –” Vereesa answered, closing her eyes. “I was an idiot, I know, but – I thought if I were more like her, I'd be more... well, I wouldn't be just your little sister. That if I was more like her, you'd see me as –”

“What exactly are you saying, then?” Alleria asked, both her tone and her eyes sympathetic. “You already _have_ my approval – you _always_ have.”

Vereesa smiled, sadly. When she opened her eyes, they were shining.

“I'm sorry, Lady Sun,” she said, tears threatening to fall. She turned her head to one side, planting a gentle kiss on Alleria's wrist. “Can you forgive me?”

Alleria's eyes grew wide with realisation at the admission – no, the _confession._

“How long?” she asked, finally.

“For as long as I can remember,” Vereesa mumbled. “Aren't you angry?”

“Angry?” Alleria looked bemused, shaking her head. “It... no, I'm not angry, just...”

“Surprised?” Vereesa offered.

“Well – yes, that too,” replied Alleria, blushing from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “It's – you're so...”

“You're flustered,” Vereesa commented, with a weak, tearful smile. “I didn't think I'd see the day.”

“What about – forgive me, but what about Rhonin? Your children, Vereesa, I...”

There was a flash of guilt in Vereesa's expression, but it quickly resolved itself.

“I loved him,” she said, firmly, “truly; and the children are my greatest joy. But –”

She cut herself off, seemingly unable to find the words. She looked pained, almost. Alleria didn't avert her gaze or interrupt, but instead stroked the back of her hand with her thumb, with an unvoiced tenderness.

“It's not the same,” said Vereesa, after a long pause. “It never _could_ be.”

“Are you sure you aren't confusing it for... another feeling?”

“Very sure,” Vereesa said, a hint of melancholy seeping into her tone again. “Would you be happier if I was?”

Alleria paused, pursing her lips for a moment.

“No – yes... well, no, but – I wasn't even there for you when you needed me the most,” she mumbled. “I don't deserve –”

“Don't deserve what, exactly?” Vereesa asked shakily, leaning forward; Alleria didn't make any attempt to move away. “Someone that knows all of you? Someone that won't turn you away for the choices –” she reached up, brushing the back of her other hand across a scar on Alleria's cheek “– that you had to make?”

“I can't,” Alleria said, though she still leaned into the touch nonetheless. “It's...”

“Wrong,” Vereesa muttered. “I know that.”

“I wasn't going to say that,” said Alleria, frowning. “I'm not... entirely the same person I was, back then.”

“You're talking about the Void,” Vereesa stated. It wasn't a question.

“Yes,” Alleria whispered. “It's not – I don't want to hurt you.”

“You couldn't,” said Vereesa, stroking her thumb absently across her sister's cheek.

“I might not,” Alleria said, “but _it_ could.”

Vereesa smiled. “Do you think I'm that weak? That promises of 'power untold' will be my undoing?”

“I don't think you're –”

“I hear the whispers now,” Vereesa cut in, cupping Alleria's chin in her hand. Alleria's eyes widened. “When you're near, I hear them – of course I do. But I don't _listen_.”

“Why didn't you _say_ you heard them, you little fool?” Alleria asked, a hint of admonishment crossing her expression. “You should've told me right away!”

“Because,” Vereesa said, still smiling. “they have nothing to tempt me with.”

Alleria bit her bottom lip. “They – it – has ways,” she murmured. “I wouldn't want this fate for you.”

“Please,” whispered Vereesa, inching closer. “Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Alleria said, her breathing uneven. “I – you've never even thought about it?”

“Not for a second,” Vereesa replied. “When you're here, I... don't have much room for anything else in my head to begin with.”

“Romantic, but,” Alleria began, before shaking her head. “Well, if you say so, I don't have much choice but to take your word for it, do I?”

“You don't,” replied the smaller elf, who was now sitting upright, and pushing against Alleria. “I promise, it's fine. I'm fine.”

“I'm still – it's a lot to take in,” Alleria said, close enough to feel Vereesa's equally ragged breathing against her face. “Love is simply love, but I never thought –”

“If you don't want it,” Vereesa said, slowly, chewing on her lip, “with me, then I – I won't be offended. I know it's...”

“Be quiet for a second,” said Alleria, her voice barely audible above the river. Vereesa swallowed and nodded, not breaking their eye contact. “Please.”

Vereesa's breathing grew ever more unsteady under the scrutiny; Alleria seemed to be searching her face, her eyes, her lips for something she couldn't quite pin down, and it was making her nervous.

“I –”

“I said, be quiet,” Alleria huffed, leaning in closer. “Do as you're told, for once, will you?”

Vereesa's breath hitched at the tone, then abandoned her entirely as Alleria closed the final inch between them, her lips only gently brushing against hers, for the briefest of moments. Vereesa's eyes closed again, involuntarily, and she let out a shaky exhale, her hand slipping into Alleria's hair.

“You're quite serious about this, aren't you?” Alleria whispered against her lips.

Vereesa only nodded, a little whimper escaping her throat. Alleria smiled, pressing her lips against the very corner of her sister's mouth.

“Then show me.”

It took a moment for what she had just been given permission to do to sink in – Vereesa's mouth opened in shock, her eyes searching Alleria's for any hint of hesitation, and finding none.

With trepidation, she tilted her head to the side, capturing Alleria's lips with her own. It was decidedly one-sided, though she felt Alleria's breath catch in her throat, and saw her eyes closed when she risked a glance. It was only when she took Alleria's bottom lip between her teeth for a second that she felt a hand snake its way up her side, coming to rest on the side of her neck.

“Go on,” breathed Alleria.

It was all the encouragement she needed. She trailed kisses down, from her mouth across to her jawline, making the older elf sigh in a way she'd never heard before. It was terrifying, but exhilarating to cross a line she had only ever dreamed of.

The hand at her neck inched into her hair, wrapping around strands of sleek, soft silver, fingernails scratching lightly at her scalp. Vereesa shuddered, half leaning into the touch, but staying close enough to drag her teeth lightly across the pale skin of Alleria's neck. Vereesa let out a sharp exhale against her will, as the fingers found more purchase, grasping her hair a little tighter.

“Mm, stop,” Vereesa said, in a brief moment of panicked clarity. “Alleria, stop, I –”

Alleria leaned back for a second, looking at Vereesa through half-lidded eyes.

“What is it?”

“I – this is... are you sure?”

“Stop worrying,” Alleria said, her voice uncharacteristically low. “I told you it was alright, didn't I?”

“Yes, but...”

“Shh,” Alleria whispered, scratching at a spot just behind Vereesa's ear.

It was a little unfair, in a way – of course she'd be weak to such things, coming from the one she'd loved for so long. Her concerns seemed to melt away with every passing second, though; the gentle ministrations were enough to ease her back into the same state of mind, and she soon found herself pushing against Alleria hard enough to lay her back down against the ground.

Alleria looked up at her with an implacable expression – desire? Curiosity? Vereesa couldn't tell – then smiled, gently.

Vereesa leaned down, her lips ghosting against Alleria's ear, only parting them enough to whisper softly against the shell of it.

“I adore you,” she breathed; the ear twitched, and so she pressed a kiss to it, reassuringly. “Truly.”

“I see that,” came the hushed reply, from somewhere below her. The hand not currently occupied with Vereesa's hair came to rest on the small of her back, forcing her – though it didn't take much – closer, pressing her body against her own.

“I don't –” Vereesa started, while she felt she could still form sentences, “I don't know if I could be without you again.”

“You won't have to be,” Alleria hummed, slipping a hand underneath the back of Vereesa's loose shirt, and fanning her fingers out against the bare skin of her back. “Not if that's what you want.”

“Yes, that's... yes,” Vereesa managed. Alleria was enjoying her reactions, she realised, keenly observing her face to see the fruits of her exploration. A single fingertip stroked down the length of her spine, and she let out a sound that she recognised far too late.

Alleria definitely hadn't expected it.

“Have you always been this sensitive, or is it just me?” Alleria teased, repeating the motion.

“I – _ah_ – of course you'd be insufferable about it,” Vereesa said with a pout, unable to do anything but fall against her, boneless. “It's – yes, it's you...”

“I quite like the idea of this,” Alleria said, sounding amused. “The Ranger-General, beaten by one merciless finger.”

“Stop – ” Vereesa breathed, frustrated, “– teasing...! You don't know what it's _doing_ to me!”

“I have a fair idea,” Alleria whispered into her hair. “You don't really want me to stop, though, do you?”

“Shut up,” Vereesa mumbled, childishly burying her face against Alleria's neck. “You're unfair.”

A wave of protective possessiveness flooded Alleria's mind, as she pulled her sister tighter to her still. It didn't feel _wrong,_ exactly _–_ what felt wrong was the thought of handing over her sister to someone else again, after all the years she now knew she had spent pining for her.

Her fingertips skated further up Vereesa's back, counting her ribs unconsciously, prompting a fresh round of subdued squirming. It was, admittedly, more than a little thrilling to watch the girl who'd grown up to be a respected leader in her own right start to unravel before her eyes.

She didn't feel more than one or two scars on Vereesa's back – _good,_ she thought. She was glad of it. Her fingers grazed the sides of her chest, and then trailed the underside of her breasts; it took her a second to realise that she had begun to unfasten the buttons of her blouse, with some haste.

“I want –” Vereesa began, unsure. “I want to touch you, too, you know...”

“Have a little patience,” Alleria said, softly, working her way down the line. “Soon.”

Vereesa only let out a gentle whine as her shirt was pulled gently from her arms. She wasn't anywhere near as muscular or broad as Alleria; she was built slender, delicate. It was only after some time had passed that Vereesa cleared her throat.

“You're staring,” she said, flushed pink, flattening herself against Alleria once more.

“Merely checking on your frame,” came the deadpan response, her fingers working at the fastenings of Vereesa's bra. “It's normal that your sister makes sure that you're growing up as you should be, isn't it?”

At that, she felt Vereesa tighten her grip on her, perceptibly.

“I was never the pretty one,” she said, quietly. “Not compared to –”

“Don't say such things,” Alleria said, meeting her eyes directly, her tone reproachful. “You're beautiful.”

“I'm –”

She never managed to finish whatever that thought had been, as Alleria sealed her lips with a kiss, far more intense than their last, given that she was the one initiating; calloused, but slender and trained fingers slipped their way beneath her loosened bra, ghosting across her modest chest.

Vereesa moaned unabashedly into Alleria's mouth, putting what little of a smug, satisfied expression could be mustered – given the situation – onto the latter's face.

“Again, you're – so unfair,” Vereesa managed to choke out, as Alleria broke away.

Alleria said nothing, instead flipping their positions in a gentle, fluid motion, lowering her head to Vereesa's chest, and slipping her bra from her shoulders.

The sounds that Vereesa made as she lavished her with affection and attention _excited_ her – she knew that they shouldn't, but they _did_ , and she had long since given up on arguing with herself over what should and should not feel right to her.

“I've wanted this – wanted... _you_ for, so – long,” Vereesa panted, reaching up to untie the knots at the back of Alleria's jerkin, despite her wavering focus.

“You should have sent me a letter,” Alleria teased, pausing between nipping gently at her breasts with her teeth behind her lips. “If I'd known you were waiting for me, I might have simply taken a dragonhawk home.”

“Oh, _funny,_ ” Vereesa remarked, breathlessly, practically tearing the leathers from Alleria's body. “I wonder if it was your razor wit that I fell for, or – oh, Gods, Alleria, you're _gorgeous_...”

Alleria's body was littered with a thousand-thousand scars, painted on top of defined muscle; Vereesa couldn't help but reach out, running her hands along the taut stomach.

“You've seen me before,” she said, only slightly self-conscious.

“Not like _this,_ ” Vereesa countered, reaching up to tug at the cropped undershirt. The loose ties gave way easily, revealing skin that was definitely _not_ scarred, but smooth, soft-looking, and – “ _Please_ , let me touch you.”

Alleria leaned in closer, until her chest was pressed against Vereesa's, who bit her lip as she looked pleadingly into her sister's eyes.

“You needn't ask permission,” Alleria whispered, as she began to kiss and nip at Vereesa's ears.

Vereesa exhaled, letting her fingers explore the foreign territory – of course, she _had_ seen Alleria before, she _had_ bathed in the river with her, but to touch her like this, with her thigh between her legs, it – oh.

When had that happened? She was suddenly very aware of the pressure against her nethers, that only seemed to grow in intensity as she continued to elicit pleasant sounds of satisfaction from Alleria.

She looked up at Alleria's face. She truly was as radiant as the sun; her golden hair framed her contented expression perfectly, Vereesa thought. She traced half-circles around the peaks of Alleria's breasts with the edge of her fingernails, making her whisper into the ear she was lavishing such attention on.

“I'll never leave you again,” Alleria breathed, “I swear it, never.”

“Good,” Vereesa said, shifting her weight to accommodate more of Alleria's insistent thigh between her legs, “because you shouldn't, you should be here, with me, you should be – mine – _ah –_ ”

Alleria didn't respond, sliding a hand down Vereesa's stomach and slipping her fingers into the waistband of her breeches; the response was immediate, Vereesa's hands wrapping around her back, pulling her closer.

“You needn't, if you...” Vereesa vaguely half-protested, in a haze.

“I want to,” Alleria said, her fingertips meeting with slick skin. “You're – like this, for me, already?”

“All – for you,” she whimpered. “You have – _ah –_ no idea, Aller... oh, Gods...”

Alleria's fingers tentatively circled her outer lips, as if seeking her own kind of permission; when she felt nails dig into her back, she felt she had gained it. Vereesa could only cling and beg, and beg and cling, as Alleria's index and middle fingers slipped inside her, her thumb vexing the pink bud at the top of her entrance.

“I'm sorry that I didn't see you like you see me, before now,” Alleria whispered, “forgive me.”

Vereesa merely nodded fervently, almost-screams escaping her lips every so often as Alleria's fingertips brushed a particular spot inside of her; she kept lifting her hips, to better meet her hand.

“You really are beautiful,” she said, as she pushed Vereesa closer and closer to the precipice, closer still, and –

 

Alleria held her tightly, as she came down from her high. Her eyes were unfocused, and her breathing was still heavy.

“You,” gasped Vereesa, “you're... you're so...”

“Hush,” Alleria soothed. “Relax. Don't think so much.”

“How can I _not_ think,” said Vereesa, coming to her senses a little, “about what we just –”

“Because I told you not to,” replied Alleria, softly. “Can't you let yourself enjoy just one thing?”

Vereesa's eyebrows knitted together in thought. “Apparently not,” she said, after a pause.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Alleria reassured her. “We have time.”

“I don't want to be a secret,” Vereesa murmured. “I want you to be able to be proud of me. I want people to see –”

_“Patience,”_ said Alleria, running her clean hand through Vereesa's hair. “I'm not ashamed. Of course they'll know – when the time is right.”

“The boys, they'll...”

Alleria pursed her lips. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” she said, her own brow furrowing. She couldn't deny that _that_ would be an uncomfortable conversation to have.

Sighing, Vereesa pushed herself onto her side, as Alleria slid off her, coming to lie beside her on the grass.

“I'm a fool,” Vereesa said, quietly. “And now I've gotten you involved in –”

“I'm choosing to,” Alleria interjected, “and you aren't a fool.”

“Will _he_ – well, what will you say?”

“We haven't been close in centuries,” said Alleria, considering the talk she'd have to have. “I doubt he'll care, at this point.”

“And... Arator?”

“He'll understand,” Alleria said, with some certainty in her voice. “He know what it is to feel like you've lost someone, and then to have them back.”

Vereesa nodded, then swallowed. There was something on the tip of her tongue, and Alleria seemed to read her expression.

“If... she ever finds out, it'll probably be awful,” muttered Vereesa. “She wouldn't forgive either of us.”

“I think forgiveness is beyond her, at this point,” Alleria said, softly. “If she were alive, she'd...”

“She'd probably just laugh at us,” Vereesa said. “Call us _both_ vain, lovestruck fools.”

“Yes, that's likely,” murmured Alleria. “As it stands, I... can't imagine she would have a pleasant reaction to it though, no.”

Vereesa sighed. “We'll probably be indicted for provoking the Horde.”

“I should hope not,” Alleria sighed, along with her, “I've spent enough time imprisoned.”

“Do you ever tire of making such tasteless jokes?” Vereesa asked, throwing a half-hearted jab at Alleria's side.

“I'm afraid it's part of the package,” replied Alleria, sadly. “I've grown cynical in my old age.”

“So I see,” Vereesa said, leaning closer to kiss Alleria's forehead. “I love you all the same, Lady Sun.”

“I'm quite fond of _Little Sun_ , you know,” Alleria hummed, thoughtfully. “It's very appealing, from my perspective. You could dye your hair, if you really wanted to make it authentic.”

“I _like_ my hair,” Vereesa pouted. “They don't call it the _Golden_ Covenant.”

“Fine, fine,” Alleria said, waving her hand in mock-dismissal. “But still –”

“You may as well be marking me as yours, if you go around calling me that,” Vereesa said, flushing pink again.

“Yes,” stated Alleria, simply, “I may as well be. You said you wanted people to see, didn't you?”

“You're – so unfair,” Vereesa said, again, clearly unopposed to the thought. Alleria kissed her, making the faux-pout disappear in seconds. “You never said it back,” she added.

“Do you need to hear it, to know that it's so?”

“I _want_ to hear it.”

“Then make me say it.”

“You're _so –_ ”

“I know,” Alleria laughed, “I love you.”

 


End file.
